¿El amor fue un juego de niños? O fue el destino
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Dicen que el matrimonio es la unión de dos almas que se aman tanto para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, pero que pasa cuando juegas con este hechizo irrompible, El equipo de Natsu sale a una misión, Lucy es secuestrada por un tipo que desea casarse con ella sin embargo ella al parecer ya estaba unida por el hilo rojo del destino que hará Natsu al respecto.
1. Chapter 1

_Recuerdos)_

_"Pensamientos"_

Era una tarde muy bonita en la ciudad de Fiore, pero creo que eso ahora no importa, el equipo de Natsu corría a toda velocidad hacia la iglesia para evitar cierta boda sin su consentimiento.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que pasar por esto?-grito el chico de cabello de cabello rosa mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Porque cierta persona tuvo que escoger, cierto trabajo que involucraba a un loco, obsesionado con el casamiento ¡ah! y pidiendo que encontráramos una prometida para él-respondió furiosa Erza mientras corría tratando de ir al mismo paso que Natsu.

-O sea que es mi culpa-replico Natsu furioso.

-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? que te diéramos las gracias por involucrarnos en esta misión, pudiste al menos imaginarte que a ese loco, se pudiera interesar en una de nuestras princesas-agrego Gray furioso.

-Creo recordar cómo pasó esto-susurro Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

_(-Ya escogí una misión.-grito Natsu todo emocionado al retirar el papel del muro._

_-Ya era hora así que, de que se trata-Pregunto Gray quien estaba desnudo como era su costumbre._

_-Primero ponte la ropa-Contesto Erza enojada._

_-Al parecer este tipo quiere casarse pero necesita encontrar una buena mujer, da como recompensa 2 000,000 Jewel.-_

_-En serio-Reacciono con emoción Lucy quitándole el papel de la mano a Natsu._

_-Con esto podré pagar más de dos meses mi renta, si lo dividimos bien-agrego la chica mientras en sus ojos aparecía el signo de dinero._

_-Oigan en serio esto estará bien.- pregunto Wendy quien comía una paleta._

_-¿Porque lo dices Wendy?-Pregunto la maga celestial._

_-Es decir encontrar a alguien que se case con una persona que jamás en su vida ha siquiera hablado, y por encima de todo, que ni siquiera se aman ¿eso es correcto?-_

_-Qué más da Wendy después de todo nos van a pagar semejante cantidad, así que encontremos a esa mujer y entreguémosla para recibir el dinero e irnos a comer-Respondió Natsu subiéndose a una de las mesas riendo._

_-Pero y si esa chica se resiste.-Pregunto preocupada Wendy._

_-Pues solo la golpeamos, la dejamos con el tipo y nos largamos-respondió Natsu._

_-Aye-Contesto Happy con la misma emoción._

_-Entonces vámonos-Dijo Erza ya con sus maletas en la puerta del gremio._

_Llegaron a la ciudad de Fiore y los recibieron en una gran mansión donde el cliente los esperaba con alegría, pero al instante que vio a Lucy...esto fue lo que paso._

_-Donde esta Lucy-san-Pregunto Wendy._

_-Quizás fue por algún bocadillo espero que nos traiga-Dijo Natsu sonriendo._

_Llegaron a la puerta y a fuera estaba un chico de cabello azul cielo y ojos negros realmente guapo, con un traje azul con blanco, con una enorme sonrisa los estaba esperando._

_-Somos magos de Fairy Tail hemos venido para cumplir con su trabajo-anuncio Erza mientras hacia una presentación de todos los miembros._

_-Yo soy Touma Hendert y soy el heredero de la familia, así que debo tener a una chica que sea linda, educada y..._

_-Solo díganos que chica quiere y se la daremos- Natsu interrumpió al chico._

_-Bueno entonces quiero..._

_-Perdonen me atrase.-Dijo Lucy jadeando por la falta de aire._

_-¿Que paso Lucy?-Pregunto Happy posándose en la cabeza de la mencionada._

_-bueno Pues...-_

_-Ella.-Touma señalo a Lucy mientras todos volteaban.-Quiero a esa chica como mi esposa.-_

_¿¡Qué!?-gritaron todos al oír que Lucy era la chica que debían entregar._

_-Es...espera yo no-Lucy empezó a tartamudear, escondiéndose atrás de Gray._

_-Lo siento Lucy no entra en la lista.-agrego Erza preocupada._

_-Ni loco, no entregare a Lucy.-grito Natsu preparándose para atacar._

_-Cierto no podemos entregar a Lucy.- le siguió el mago de hielo también preparado para atacar._

_-Creo haber escuchado que me darían a cualquier chica, que acaso no son magos y no cumplen con su misión-agrego el chico mientras los miraba._

_-Yo me refería, a pues bueno-Dijo Natsu un poco confundido._

_-Como sea de todos modos me la llevo.- diciendo esto Touma hizo una seña y un tipo encapuchado le quito a Lucy, tapándole la boca con un pañuelo que inmediatamente la durmió, subiéndola inconsciente a un carro._

_-LUCY-Gritaron todos._

_-Gracias magos de Fairy Tail y como prometí aquí está la paga-les aventó una bolsa con el dinero subiendo el también al carro._

_-Hasta luego.- grito el joven chico y arranco a toda velocidad._

_-Lucy-san-grito Wendy cayendo al piso._

_-¿Que vamos a ser?-susurro Erza golpeando el muro de la casa._

_-Natsu todo es tu culpa-grito Gray enfadado._

_-Que-que ¡CARAJOS PASO AQUÍ!-Grito Natsu arrojando fuego.)_

_..._

_..._

-Así que si analizamos bien todo fue tu culpa Natsu-Dijo Gray señalando a Natsu todo enojado.

-Que Hielito acaso quieres pelear-pregunto Natsu deteniéndose preparado para darle un golpe a Gray.

-Cállense los dos de una vez-grito furiosa Erza lo que provoco que Natsu y Gray se callaran y se abrazaran de miedo.

-Lo que importa ahora es impedir esa boda-interrumpió Wendy cansada.

-Cierto hay que llegar rápido a la iglesia-señalo Erza retomando de nuevo el camino.

-Me pregunto porque Lucy siempre debe tener un loco en cualquier sitio.-se cuestionó Charle con seriedad.

-¿Porque lo dices Charle?-Pregunto Wendy tratando de alcanzar a los demás.

-Por nada solo hablaba en voz fuerte-contesto Charle tratando de ocultar su cara.

-Sea como sea hay que evitar esa boda-dijo Gray.

-Demonios matare a ese tipo, como se atreve a insultarnos-susurro Natsu furioso.

-Ya casi llegamos-anuncio Erza tratando de correr más rápido.

Al llegar a la entrada de la iglesia siete tipos ya los esperaban.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes magos de Fairy Tail no están en la lista de invitados-anuncio uno de los tipos.

-Cállense solo déjenos pasar-ordeno Natsu.

-Como les dijimos no están en la lista-Atacaron los siete tipos a la vez.

-Tomen esto RED DE HIELO-Ataco Gray con su magia causando un gran daño a tres de los rufianes.

-No tenemos tiempo para jugar RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO-Ataco Natsu contra los tipos.

-Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charle entren a la iglesia y eviten esa boda nosotros nos encargaremos de estos bastardos-ordeno Natsu.

-Está bien-Contesto Erza entrando a la iglesia junto a los demás.

-No escaparan-grito uno de los tipos tratando de alcanzarlos.

-A donde crees que vas-Natsu le dio un gran golpe en la cara.

-Vamos flamitas no me quiero perder el "Yo me opongo"-comento el mago de hielo sonriendo mientras luchaba con tres tipos.

-Ok estoy encendido-grito Natsu con una gran emoción.

Adentro de la iglesia en el altar estaban Lucy y Touma con un sacerdote y unos veinte invitados.

-En serio que te ves hermosa Lucy-susurro Touma haciendo un gesto a Lucy.

-Pues no te doy las gracias-Contesto la maga con furia.

-Que dices si el vestido te queda genial- alago Touma señalando el vestido.

El vestido de novia de Lucy era de escote, alrededor de este pequeñas joyas brillaban formado una cadena de ellas, el vestido ajustado haciendo lucir la figura de Lucy, con unos guantes que parecía encaje de flores de seda que le llegaban a la muñeca, el vestido era de holanes llegando a la rodilla, en la parte de atrás una parte del vestido llegaba al piso con hermosos encajes y perlas que parecía una cascada de brillos, botas de tacón blancos que le llegaban al tobillo y un gran velo cubría desde su cabeza a su pies era de una fina seda que parecería un fino hilo de araña, su cabello recogido solo dos mechones estaban en su frente y una corona de plata con un diamante en el centro, y el ramo Hermosas flores rosas blancas, lirios, iris, flores de cerezo con unas varas que contenían pequeñas piedras preciosas .

Mientras que Touma llevaba un smoking Blanco con una rosa blanca en su bolsillo derecho. Peinado hacia atrás dejando ver su rostro y zapatos demasiados blancos más sencillo a lo que llevaba Lucy.

-Y crees que eso me hace feliz-agrego la maga poniéndose roja, ¿por la furia o por el alago?

-Pues claro a parte alguna vez perteneciste a una de las familias más poderosas de la región, Heartfilia Lucy, eres la mujer perfecta para mi familia y para los futuros herederos de la misma, no puedo dejarte ir tú debes convertirte en mi esposa de inmediato-señalo el chico acercándose a su cara con una gran sonrisa.

-Crees que esto es legal no solo me estas obligando a casarme, si no, que me has puesto un hechizo para moverme a tu voluntad-ataco Lucy todavía más enojada.

-Lo siento por eso cariño, pero si te quieto el hechizo de seguro saldrás corriendo o dirás no acepto, es solo una medida de seguridad, tranquila cuando ya seas mi esposa te la quitare-dijo Touma sonriendo y agarrándole la mano a Lucy.

-¿Qué te pasa? yo tu esposa, ni siquiera te conozco, al menos podríamos conocernos más y pensarlo en un futuro-sugirio nerviosa la rubia tratando de mentir para ganar tiempo.

-Exacto cuando estemos casados tendremos una vida eterna para conocernos bien-agrego el chico-Ahora comencemos padre-ordeno haciendo una seña a la música y al sacerdote.

¿Dónde están Erza y los demás?

-Demonios esta iglesia es más grande de lo que parece-comento la maga mientras corría por un gran pasillo.

-Erza-san cuanto falta creo que ya hasta se terminó-dijo Wendy con voz cansada.

-Si Lucy ya se casó, significa que ya no podremos jugar con ella.- agrego el gato azul con lágrimas en los ojos volando a gran velocidad.

-Que estás diciendo Happy, en vez de que digas que aún no acaba la ceremonia y los podremos detener-lo regaño Charle enojada.

-Si Lucy ya se casó significa... que ella lanzara el ramo no-pregunto Erza con voz nerviosa y su cara se tornó roja.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todos a la vez deteniéndose por un momento.

-Bueno el que gane e...el ra-aa-mo es el siguiente en ca-sar-se no-Respondió la maga aun con la cara roja.

-Erza-san creo que no es momento para eso.- contesto Wendy preocupada

-Ahí está la puerta-Grito Happy.

-Rápido-Dijo Erza reponiéndose de la escena...

Próximo Capitulo:

Lucy ¿No te puedes casar?...


	2. Chapter 2 Lucy ¿No te puedes casar?

Al entrar Erza y los demás hicieron retumbar las puertas, por suerte habían llegado antes de ponerse los anillos y declararlos marido y mujer.

-Yo... bueno... ¡Nosotros no oponemos!-grito Erza señalando hacia el altar donde estaba la pareja.

-Si nos oponemos-Grito Happy.

Lucy levanto la cara y con una gran sonrisa vio hacia sus amigos-Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charle si vinieron-de sus mejillas cayo una lágrima- Natsu y Gary-Pregunto un poco confundida.

-Están peleando con unos tipos a fuera no te preocupes-explico Erza mientras hacia un reequipamiento apareciendo en el traje de príncipe de cuando hicieron la obra de teatro.

-Nosotros te salvaremos.

-Aye- Dijeron los demás.

-Qué hermoso espectáculo, pero bueno eso no me detendrá para casarme con Lucy, sabía que no debía menospreciarlos después de todo ganaron los juegos mágicos asi que- el chico bajo un escalón del altar-Pensé que uno o más lograrían evadir a mis guardias así que-Touma trono los dedos y una luz verde apareció debajo de Erza Wendy Happy y Charle e inmovilizo.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO-Grito la maga de cabello rojo tratando de moverse.

-Kya no me puedo mover-Dijo Wendy también tratando de moverse.

-Que es esto-Dijeron Happy y Charle cayendo rápidamente al piso.

-CHICOS-Grito Lucy desde el altar tratando también de moverse.

-Por eso no deben interrumpir una boda, Asi que el "Yo me opongo" no vale si no se llevan a la chica o ella sale corriendo.-se burlo el chico volteando a ver a Lucy.

-¿Que?-Erza vio a Lucy quien seguía en el mismo lugar.-¡LUCY QUE HACES CORRE!-

-No puedo-Grito la maga celestial-Este tipo me puso un hechizo y el ahora controla mi cuerpo incluso mis palabras-.

-Eso es trampa-Grito el pequeño gato azul llorando.

-Bueno ya saben el dicho "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"-Contesto el chico tomando la mano de Lucy-Bueno sigamos padre.

-Es-to si está bien "Y como dios dicto al principio...-continuo el padre.

-Muy pronto serás mi esposa y tus amigos están en la boda dime no te hace feliz-sonrió Touma susurrándole en el oído para no interrumpir al padre.

Esto hizo que Lucy apretara los dientes-No será así todavía quedan dos de mis amigos-añadio la maga susurrándole al lindo chico.

-Espero que no lleguen a tiempo-empreso Touma enderezándose viendo de nuevo al padre.

-"Natsu"- .

(Oh no Lucy está a punto de convertirse en Lucy Hendert Erza y los demás están atrapados donde carajos están Natsu y Gray...)

-Demonios estos tipos son más resistentes de lo que parecen-Replico el mago de hielo tirando a uno de los malos de cabeza.

-Que hielito ya te quedaste sin fuerza-Rio el mago de fuego.

-Como si fuera cierto vamos aun me queda fuerza para seguir-grito Gray juntando sus manos para hacer su técnica más poderosa.

-Solo nos quedan tres acabemos con ellos-Grito Natsu.

-A ellos chicos-.

-GARRAS DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO-Dio su ataque Natsu.

-MARTILLO DE HIELO-Dio su ataque Gray.

-DEMONIOS-Gritaron los tres tipos cayendo inconscientes al piso.

-Eso fue fácil-río Natsu mientras los pisaba.

-No es momento para pisarlos Natsu hay que ir detrás de los demás-Grito Gray entrando a la iglesia.

-Es verdad-Dijo Natsu corriendo tras de él-"Solo espero que Lucy este bien".

Pero ¿Ya es demasiado tarde o no?

(Mientras tanto en el altar.)

-"Demonios debo zafarme de esta magia pero mi reequipamiento no funciona rayos, ni Wendy puede usar magia estamos en problemas"-pensaba Erza tratando de encontrar una salida.

-Erza-san debemos ayudar a Lucy-san Kya-Grito Wendy cayendo de nuevo al piso tratando de levantarse- Debemos detenerlo.

-RAYOS DONDE ESTÁN NATSU Y GRAY-Grito desesperado Happy.

-De seguro ya se perdieron-Contesto Charle.

-A hora los anillos dijo el padre-Touma ordeno a una pequeña niña que vestía un vestido color miel-Bueno primero la señorita.

-N-NOOOOOO YO NO QUIE...-Al mismo instante que grito Lucy la magia la callo.

-No amor debes decir las palabras correctas-Touma ls callo poniendo un dedo los labios-Padre puedo ayudarle a decir las palabras.

-Si claro como quieras-

-Vamos cariño repite mis palabras-susurro el chico mientras hacía funcionar la magia en Lucy-"Yo Lucy Heartfilia te acepto a ti Touma Hendert como mi esposo, y prometo serte fiel y estar a tu lado en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe"-termino diciendo el joven-A hora tu.

Lucy empezó a hablar y llorando dijo las palabras- Yo Lucy Heartfilia te acepto a ti Touma Hendert como mi esposo, y prometo serte fiel y estar a tu lado en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe-termino diciendo la chica tomando el anillo y poniéndoselo al joven rodando por sus mejillas lagrimas.

Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle veían como su amiga se estaba casando contra su voluntad,

-DEMINIOS-Grito Erza.

-Perdónanos Lucy-san por no ayudarte-susurro Wendy llorando.

-Lucy- Happy grito llorando.

-Rayos donde están esos dos-pensó Charle desesperada.

-Ahora va usted joven-dijo el padre señalando a Touma.

-Claro-Agarrando el anillo vio hacia Lucy y repitió lo mismo- Yo Touma Hendert te acepto a ti Lucy Heartfilia como mi esposa, y prometo serte fiel y estar a tu lado en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-ESTO...-Dijo Lucy en su mente- ~no puede ser verdad en serio estoy destinada a casarme con este hombre que solo conocí durante dos días, me casare sin amor, obligada por este sujeto y ahora mi aventura termino, ya no podre regresar a mi amado gremio, con mis amigos... haciendo las locuras de siempre, no volveré a tener esa paz de nuevo, seré sometida a este tipo, solo seré eso una esposa casada con un hombre que no amo... ¡NO QUIERO ESO!~-

-¡LUCY!-Gritaron Erza y los demás.

-¡NO QUIERO ESO!-grito Lucy desesperada.

Touma agarro el anillo y cuando se lo puso a Lucy una luz salió de la mano donde el anillo ya reposaba.

-Que ray...-grito Touma siendo arrojado del altar.

-Que está pasando-

-LUCY-Grito Happy.

-Q-Que me está pasando... ¡ah!-Grito Lucy, una luz de color rojo ilumino el salón cegando a todos.

_Siguiente__ Capítulo:_

_~El anillo se ha roto...~_


	3. Chapter 3 El anillo se ha roto

y aquí el tercer capitulo nyyaaa se acerca la hora de la verdad xD...

* * *

**_~El anillo se ha roto…..~_**

Cuando la luz se desvaneció Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle se podían mover y corrieron hacia el altar donde estaban su amiga en rodillas agarrando su mano.

-Lucy estás bien-Grito el gato azul volando hacia ella.

-Creo que si-Dijo Lucy un poco sacada de onda.

-Que fue esa luz-pregunto Erza llegando al altar.

-N-NO lo sé-Dijo la maga celestial.

-Lucy t-tu dedo con el anillo-Dijo Charle con cara de miedo señalando al dedo donde estaba el anillo de matrimonio de la maga celestial.

-Qué rayos-Dijo Lucy clavando su mirada en el anillo-QUEMA-Grito Lucy haciendo una mueca de dolor.

El aniño estaba brillando y de repente se despedazo dejando ver en el dedo del guante quemado un pequeño círculo de color rojo brillando intensamente parecía más un anillo que al poco tiempo desapareció.

-Q-QUE FUE ESO-Grito Happy muy exaltado.

-En serio esto pasa cuando te casas-Dijo Erza-Entonces no quiero casarme-Diciendo esto con una cara de espanto.

-Esto es extraño-Dijo Charle aun volando con su pequeña mano en su barbilla- Eh visto algunas bodas pero es la primeras que veo algo asi.

-Cierto yo también eh visto algunas, y en ninguna ha pasado algo asi-Dijo Wendy arrodillándose al lado de Lucy.

-Entonces Lucy ¿Está casada o no?-Pregunto Happy abrazando a Lucy.

-Bueno pues yo creo….-Dijo Lucy cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Si quieren yo les puedo contestar eso-Dijo el viejo sacerdote que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie-Creo que usted señorita y yo debemos charlar.

Lucy vio al padre con cara de preocupación cuando por fin después de todo el drama llegaron Natsu y Gray, por alguna extraña razón Gray traía a Natsu del hombro.

-Gray Natsu porque tardaron-dijo Erza poniendo una cara temible.

-Esta iglesia es enorme y a Natsu le dio algo raro, pero dejando eso a un lado que paso aquí-Dijo Fullbuster mirando la sala completamente destrozada-Y Lucy está bien-Dijo rápidamente volviendo de sus pensamientos-Si detuvieron la boda.

-Gray estoy bien y pues la boda-Dijo la maga celestial con cara de intriga.

-Es una larga historia-Rio Wendy al mirar al mago de hielo.

-Ya veo- Dijo Gray mientras todavía sostenía a Natsu-Oye Natsu despierta cuanto tiempo planeas dormir- Y diciendo esto lo dejo caer haciendo que Natsu se despertara.

-AH CALLENSE-Dijo el mago de fuego levantándose- Gray que crees que haces, oh Lucy-Corrió hacia la maga-Estas bien ese tipo no se caso contigo.

-Bueno-Dijo la maga con preocupación-No lose.

-QUE Erza no llegaste a tiempo-Grito Natsu muy apurado.

-Claro que sí pero sucedieron muchas cosas y bueno-Dijo Scarlet sin saber que mas decir.

-Disculpa-dijo el sacerdote dirigiéndose a los magos-Les dije que yo les puedo explicar vamos a mi casa y les explicare todo.

-En serio gracias abuelo-Dijo Natsu dando palmadas en el hombro de sacerdote a lo que Erza reacciono y le dio un buen golpe que lo mando a volar.

-Más respeto que es una divinidad-Dijo Erza con tranquilidad y una cara seria.

-S-Si perdón-Dijo Dragneel tirado en el piso.

-Pero antes de esto-dijo el padre haciendo que todos voltearan-Fairy Tail pagara los daños no.

Todos hicieron una cara de desmotivación y tristeza ahora si el maestro los iba a matar y se retiraron de la sala.

-Oigan y el pastel y la comida-Dijo uno de los invitados al ponerse de pie.

* * *

Y ahora va el tercer capitulo jijijijiji

En serio ya estás casada. ... O.O que pasá aquí xD


	4. Chapter 4 En serio ya estabas casada

Waaa que pasa con Lucy xD que fue lo que hizo que no se pudiera casar aquí las respuestas :3

* * *

~En serio ya estas casada…. ~

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gray Happy y Charle siguieron al sacerdote hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la iglesia encontrando una pequeña casa, al entrar en ella un olor a libros llego a sus narices la casa estaba repleta de libro casi no se podía ver el piso o que tan grande podía ser la casa, en un cuarto que los hizo pasar el sacerdote ya se hacia una pequeña mesa con dos sillones y alrededor de ella más libros muy cómodos donde se sentaron el sacerdote preparo galletas y te dándole a los magos.

-Te y galletas-Invito el Padre a los magos.

-O gracias abue.- Iba a terminar la frase de repente un aura negra emanando de Erza a lo cual Natsu corrigió sus palabras-Digo gracias su divinidad-Diciendo esto Natsu empezó a comer junto a Happy que estaba sentado en su cabeza.

-Bueno ahora nos puede contar que fue lo que paso-Dijo Erza tratando de no sonar tan enojada.

-Eso estaría bien pero díganme-Volteo Gray y fijo su mirada en Touma-Porque este sujeto sigue aquí.

-Tranquilo Fullbuster yo también quiero escuchar, después de todo quiero saber si mi matrimonio se logro-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Lucy que aun llevaba su vestido de novia.

-Tú que la vuelves a tocar y te mato-Dijo Natsu comiendo una de las galletas.

-Bueno Padre puede explicarnos-Se dirigió a el Touma-Ya que mi boda quedo echa un desastre quiero una explicación.

-Bien para ustedes Fairy Tail me presento mi nombre es Gerónimo Octavo el Sacerdote de esta iglesia-Diciendo esto continuo el padre-Como habrán visto me encanta los libros el conocimiento es bueno y por eso es que les puedo decir que paso después de todo a parte de sacerdote soy un ex -mago celestial al igual que usted señorita Lucy.

-Que es en serio-Dijo Lucy muy sorprendida.

-SI pero bueno el punto es-Continuo el Padre-Ustedes saben lo que es el matrimonio para los magos-Pregunto el padre a lo que todos se quedaron con cara de What?, el padre suspiro y continuo-Bueno el matrimonio es una ceremonia donde dos almas se prometen amor eterno y felicidad y asi comprometerse a ser feliz a su ser amado, en donde se dan el intercambio de palabras y los anillos pero no crean que eso es solo porque si-Respiro y continuo-El matrimonio a si como los anillos y las palabras son un hechizo.

-Un hechizo-Dijo Scarlet un poco confundida-Y de que se trata ese hechizo.

-Bueno no es un hechizo que pueda causar daño se podría decir que ese hechizo en vez de ser malo es bueno pues trae felicidad, claro cuando las dos personas se aman-Dijo el Padre volteando a ver Touma quien inmediatamente volteo su cabeza-A lo que quiero llegar es un hechizo que jamás se podrá romper excepto y como dicen las palabras de matrimonio "hasta que la muerte nos separe" solo asi se rompe el hechizo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso haya dentro-Dijo Lucy asustada.

-Que aun no lo entiendes-Dijo el padre sonriendo a la chica.

-AH hable claro abuelo a que se refiere-Grito Natsu agarrándose su cabeza, a lo que Erza le dio otro buen golpe callándolo.

-Dije que respetes, por favor padre aclárenos eso que tiene que ver con Lucy-Dijo Scarlet mientras se ponía seria de nuevo.

-Pues que cuando uno se casa ya no puede casarse, el hechizo lo rechaza como fue el caso de hoy-Dijo el padre riendo.

-Essssss-pere un momento no querrá decir que Lucy-san-Dijo Wendy muy nerviosa.

-El que ya está casado no se puede volver a casar pues el hechizo del matrimonio es irrompible-Dijo Charle con cara de sorpresa.

-Solo se puede volver a casar cuando la pareja muera-Dijo Erza volteando a ver a Lucy.

-Si eso cierto entonces eso significa que Lucy-Dijo Gray mientras miraba con cara de asombro a Lucy-Ella es es es….

-Eso significa que yo ya estoy estoy-Dijo la maga celestial poniéndose de pies con cara de miedo y asombro.

-Lucy es ya…-Dijo Natsu con cara de asombro poniéndose igual de pie junto a Happy que voló lejos de su cabeza.

-ELLA YA ESTA CASADA-Dirigieron todos a la vez.

-Exacto-Dijo el padre tomando un trago a su te.

-Vaya mi querida prometida ya estaba casada-Dijo Touma con cara de espanto y asombro.

-E-E-so ¡NO PUEDE SER!-Grito la maga celestial.

* * *

Naniiiiiiiii O.O Lucy casada una señora, como puede ser x.x que hará nuestra maga celestial al saber está verdad, y lo más importante con quien se ha casado :3

Ara ara ara Natsu se muere de celos :3

Siguiente capitulo:

Quien es el afortunado...

Espero sus reviews para ver si les gusto oh no :3 3 ...


	5. Chapter 5 Quien es el afortunado

LUCY que hicistes jeje te portastes mal...

la continuación del capitulo se titula

quien es el afortunado dinos lucy quien es el que quizás aun tenga tu corazón

* * *

**_~QUIEN ES EL AFORTUNADO~_**

-Yo casada no puede ser-Dijo Lucy cayendo de rodillas al piso-Padre debe estar equivocado-Se dirigió al sacerdote con cara de enojo.

-No es cierto lo comprobé-dijo-Cuando Touma te puso el anillo este rápidamente reacciono y se rompió mostrando el otro anillo que te habían puesto en tu anterior matrimonio.

-Como y porque me pasa esto a mi-Dijo la rubia llorando.

-Oye espera un momento eso significa que Lucy es casada, o sea que es una señora-Dijo Gray muy asombrado.

-Te digo que no es asi-Grito Lucy.

-Va-vaya Lucy nunca pensé que podrías casarte a temprana edad, porque no me invitaste a tu boda-Dijo Erza con un pañuelo en la boca llorando.

-Erza te digo que no fue asi-Dijo Lucy con preocupación y se dirigió a Natsu- Natsu tu si me crees no.

Pero Natsu estaba como un zombi repitiendo-Lucy es una mujer casada, Lucy es una mujer casada, Lucy es una mujer casa….

-Wendy Happy Charle digan algo-se dirigió a ellos la maga.

-No nos metas en eso-Respondieron los tres traidores.

-Bueno y la pregunta del millón es quien es el afortunado Lucy-Se acerco Touma con cara de curiosidad-Con este gran problema ya no nos podemos casar asi que tengo curiosidad quien es el afortunado.

-Yo-yo no lo sé, espera no me eh casado-Le grito Lucy.

-Quizás y si te casaste solo que no lo recuerdas-intervino el padre-Hay algunas personas que se casan sin saber las consecuencias al futuro.

-A que se refiere-Pregunto Gray.

-Cuando uno es niño tiende a jugar a casarse pero algunos son demasiado extremistas y por el gran cariño que se tienen cuando son niños se casan sin saber si al futuro ellos dos se tendrían que casar asi que Lucy solo queda, que tu hayas casado cuando eras niña-dijo el sacerdote comiendo una galleta.

-Yo no lo puedo creer-dijo la maga celestial al agarrarse la cara.

-Primero me iban a obligar a casarme y ahora estoy casada pero no por la fuerza si no que me case mucho antes que este compromiso-Dijo Lucy Gritando y Llorando y…. Creo que se juntaron todas sus emociones…

-Disculpa-Dijo Touma acerándose a Lucy-Creo que al fin y al cabo nuestros caminos no podrán avanzar unidos por toda la eternidad-Diciendo esto tomo las manos de Lucy lo que puso en guardia a todos-Pero hay una solución.

-En serio-dijo la maga celestial poniéndose de pie al escuchar.

-Si solo hay que matar al tipo y nos podremos casar-Dijo el chico de cabello azul con una gran cara de felicidad lanzando chispas al aire.

-Ya te lo dije no estoy… bueno quizás si estoy casada per…..-Dijo la maga celestial siendo interrumpida por Gray.

-Espera entonces estas aceptando que si estas casada-Dijo Fullbuster recargado en la pared de la sala.

-Bueno-pues creo que sí, pero pero la cosa es con quien me case-Dijo Lucy Agarrándose la cabeza aun con su peinado y velo puesto.

-Bueno creo que aquí acaba nuestra historia de amor Lucy Heartfilia-Diciendo esto levanto el velo de Lucy dejando al intemperie la cara de la chica-Asi que al menos dame un recuerdo-Y se acerco a su cara hacia sus labios lo que hizo que la maga celestial se pusiera roja pero de repente un chico de cabello peli rosado aparto de manera rápido a la rubia de los brazos de Touma.

-Ya fue suficiente, primero te quieres casar con ella, de repente ella está casada, mejor ni te vuelvas aparecer enfrente de ella nunca ¡DESAPARECE!-Dijo Dragneel aun con la chica aun en los brazos-ahora largo.

Esto provoco una pequeña risa en Touma-Ok me voy cuídate Lucy y suerte de saber quién es tu esposo, a y el vestido consérvalo se te ve precioso y sobre el dinero, quédenselo después de todo cumplieron con su misión solo que no sabía que mi prometida ya se había casado-Le sonrió a Lucy y salió de la casa.

-Y nunca vuelvas aparecer-Dijo Happy al verlo irse.

-Rayos que día mas loco-Dijo Natsu.

-Es-to Natsu-Dijo Lucy haciendo que Natsu volteara.

-Que pasa Lucy-Respondió.

-Si no fuera molestia-Dijo un poco roja de la cara-Me podrías soltar.

Diciendo esto el Dragón Slayer soltó rápidamente a Lucy quien se puso muy rojo-Lo siento –Dijo el chico de fuego a Lucy.

-Y a hora su divinidad que nos aconseja a ser-Dijo interrumpiendo la escena Erza.

-Bueno señorita Lucy le aconsejo que busque a su esposo y-Se quedo un momento cañado y riendo dijo-Y sean muy felices por siempre.

Lo que provoco que la chica celestial se pusiera roja y gritara-NO SOY CASADA.

Después de esta loca misión el equipo de Natsu regresa a Magnolia tratando de buscar a el esposo de Lucy que pasara con este matrimonio que guarda tantos misterios, por lo tanto en el gremio nadie creía lo que les estaban diciendo.

-QUUUUUUEEEEEE-Se oyó un fuerte grito desde el gremio.

-Lu-chan estas casada y porque no me invitaste-Dijo Levy apartando su vista de un libro y poniéndose de pie.

-Whoa Lucy nunca pensé que serias tan atrevida-Dijo Mira desde la barra sonriendo con esa misma alegría de siempre.

-Ya les dije que no se qué paso-Dijo Lucy apoyando su cabeza en una de las mesas del gremio llorando.

-Pero estabas a punto de volverte a casar pero ya estabas casada eso no tiene sentido-Dijo Lily muy confundido.

-Si al parecer el Sacerdote dio a entender que Lucy ya está casada y todo eso lo descubrió gracias a que el anillo se rompió-Dijo Gray muy seriamente.

-Qué lindo a Juvia le gustaría casarse con Gray-sama asi también-Dijo la maga del agua apareciendo en sus ojos dos corazones.

-Espera dices que el anillo se rompió-Dijo muy deprisa Levi.

-Si de hecho me quemaba antes de que se rompiera-Dijo Lucy enderezándose.

-Que molestia, mientras ustedes resuelven este misterio yo me voy a jugar con Happy-Dijo Dragneel parándose de una de las mesas-Vamos Happy-Le dijo al gato azul que ya estaba volando.

-Aye-Dijo este.

-Espera Natsu no vas ayudar a Lucy-Dijo Mira acercándose a la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Eh eso no me incumbe, ella debería saber con quien es que se caso-Diciendo esto un poco enojado Natsu salió del gremio con su amigo.

-O vaya alguien aquí esta celoso-Dijo la Mira para sí misma riendo.

-Quiero verlo-Dijo Levi-Que es lo que te pasa cuando alguien te pone un anillo de matrimonio.

-Q-Que dices Levy-chan yo solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine-Dijo Lucy tornándose de color rojo.

-Pero solo asi podremos saber si lo que dijo el padre tiene razón-Dijo la amiga riéndose y poniendo una cara de curiosidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo después de todo no pasara nada solo que te pongan un anillo de compromiso-Dijo Erza-O si quieres podemos a ser una boda falsa.

-No gracias es suficiente de bodas por un día-Dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza.

-Bien entonces hagámoslo-Dijo emocionada Mira-Pero quien te pondrá el anillo de compromiso.

Erza empezó a ver a todos los chicos y se detuvo en el mago de hielo-Tu Gray se lo pondrás-Dijo Scarlet mientras señalaba a Gray.

-Y-YO PORQUE YO-Grito muy exaltado Fullbuster poniéndose un poco rojo de la cara.

-Porque si anda-Erza saco un anillo de su bolsillo-Y ahora arrodíllate y has que le estas pidiendo matrimonio y se lo pones-Ordeno Scarlet.

-No puedo permitir esto-Dijo Juvia-Gray-sama solo hará esto con Juvia no puedo permitir que mi rival en el amor sea la primer en escuchar esas palabras de Gray-sama-Aclaro la maga viendo a Lucy de manera terrorífica y de ella aprecian las letras de "RIVAL EN EL AMOR".

-Ya te dije que no es asi-Contesto Lucy aterrada.

-Juvia, solo es una actuación anteriormente hicimos una obra a sí que Gray es el indicado para esto asi que no intervengas, solo asi podemos saber si es verdad lo que dijo el padre-Aclaro Scarlet al voltear a ver a Juvia.

-Bueno-Dijo la maga de agua-Juvia está de acuerdo solo por esta vez ya que es por ayudar a un compañero-Dijo la maga de agua.

-Entonces Gray comienza-Ordeno Scarlet.

Pusieron a Lucy y a Gray en el centro del gremio y como si fuera una actuación todos se sentaron observando muy detenidamente.

-En serio debo hacer esto-Dijo Gray con la cara roja-Me deberás una entendido.

-Lo siento Gray y gracias-Dijo la maga celestial.

Gray se arrodillo y le pidió a Lucy que se casara con él a lo que Lucy respondió si sintiendo la ira de Juvia tras ella y en cuanto Gray le puso el anillo, sucedió lo mismo que en la iglesia una fuerte luz apareció y el anillo se rompió y como la ultima vez apareció el anillo rojo en el dedo de Lucy y desapareció.

-E-Entonces si es cierto y Lu-chan si está casada-Dijo Levi poniéndose de pie.

-O vaya si que fue emocionante-Dijo Mira riendo.

-Waaa entonces si estoy casada-Dijo Lucy haciendo berrinche tirada en el suelo.

-Eso significa que en verdad hay alguien unido a tu vida-Dijo Gray ayudando a Lucy a ponerse de pie.

-Pero como lo encontramos-Dijo Scarlet mientras todos se ponían pensativos.

-QUE PASA CON ESO ESE TIPO NO ES UN VERDADERO HOMBRE-Gritó Elfman.

-Bien mocosos asi que esto fue lo que sucedió-Entro el maestro y los interrumpió.

-Maestro bienvenido-Respondió Mira al ver al maestro-Asi que usted ya lo sabía.

-Si me eh enterado al recibir la carta de daños causados por estos idiotas-Contesto muy serio el maestro a lo que Lucy, Gray, Wendy y Charle agacharon la cabeza.

-Asi que Lucy en serio te casaste-Dijo el maestro observándola con mucha curiosidad.

-Yo no recuerdo nada, asi que no estoy segura-Dijo Lucy aun con la cabeza agachada.

-Ya veo te recomiendo que no hables de estoy con nadie más, podría malinterpretarse varias cosas y te traería problemas entendido-Dijo el maestro muy serio.

-Si como diga-Dijo Lucy.

Llego la noche y todos se fueron excepto Mira y el maestro que se quedaron platicando en el gremio.

-Maestro-Agrego Mira-No cree que deberíamos ayudar a Lucy es decir eso de que está casada es muy raro.

-Sí pero mientras ella no se acuerde no podremos ayudarla-Dijo el maestro agachando la cabeza.

-Maestro-Se oyó una voz y apareció Gray-necesito contarle algo, que paso en la iglesia.

-Que es Gray-dijo el Maestro poniéndose de pie-habla.

-Bueno lo que paso es que cuando, Natsu y yo corríamos hacia el altar ese día de repente a Natsu…..

Regresando a su casa, Lucy pensaba en que como rayos se pudo meter en algo asi que había hecho en verdad se habrá casado por amor o juego y a parte de todo quien era su marido.

-Rayos fue un juego de niños, entonces porque no me acuerdo-Decía la Maga celestial rumbo a su cuarto-Entonces debo encontrar a ese chico y dejar las cosas en claro, pero y si nunca lo encuentro-Se detuvo enfrente del parque-Y si no me puedo volver a casar, si el aun está vivo eso significa que no me podre casar con la persona que ame, Bueno no es que me guste nadie-En ese momento la cara de Natsu apareció en su mente lo cual la hizo ponerse roja-No espera que piensas tonta-Dijo Riéndose-El es tu amigo y compañero como piensas asi de el-De repente empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado junto a él desde sus peleas hasta sus momentos de risa-QUE PASA AQUÍ-Gritaba la maga-No es que me guste bueno quizás si un poco, pero es un cariño de amigos o es amor no amor no, es decir vamos Natsu y yo, eso sería raro, bueno aunque si lo pones en cierto sentido él y yo-Decía Lucy hablando para sí misma aun con la cara roja.

-En serio necesito descansar-dijo entrando a su cuarto y por desgracias Natsu la recibió sentado en su sillón-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ-Grito Lucy.

-Tch te dije que vendríamos a jugar-Dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie.

-Asi y Happy-Pregunto Lucy muy nerviosa.

-No sé, se separo de mi dijo que iría a ver algo-Dijo Natsu de repente él se acerco a Lucy y la arrincono en una esquina y acerco su cara a la de ella.

-QQQQQ-QUE HACES-Grito Lucy completamente roja.

-Solo me preguntaba-Dijo Natsu-En serio puedes estar casada, es decir-Y se separo de ella-A veces eres molesta y rara.

-Que dices-Dijo la maga enojada.

-Pero eres genial, buena, linda, alegre-Comento Dragneel-En serio que el tipo debe ser afortunado-dijo sonriendo.

-Que dices-Dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza y con voz triste dijo-O sea a que a ti no te importa esto eh Natsu.

-Que dices…..-Dijo Natsu pero Lucy lo callo.

-Vete Natsu ahora quiero estar sola- Lo corrió la maga arrojándole cualquier cosa que se encontrara.

-Que te pasa en serio que mal humor tienes pobre del que se caso contigo-Dijo el dragón Slayer brincando por la ventana.

Lucy cerro la ventana de golpe y se acostó sin cambiarse triste en sus cobijas diciendo-Idiota eres un idiota Natsu en serio que como puedo estar enamorada de ese chico.

En cuanto dijo eso se levanto de golpe de la cama y miro al vacio, ahora lo comprendía no era tanto el matrimonio, si no lo que le preocupaba era la opinión de Natsu, que haría el cómo reaccionaría pero vio que no le importo y eso la puso triste, y por fin se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él pero ya no podría decirle esos sentimientos pues ella ya había unido su vida con algún extraño y ahora lo que importaba era encontrarlo, si era verdad se decía ella se casaría y viviría sin amor sin el amor de Natsu, Empezó a llorar y se quedo dormida.

De repente la maga empezó a soñar.

-Un sueño-Dijo Lucy-esto es un sueño, pero que es-De repente pudo ver a una niña en el jardín de su anterior casa-Quien es-se pregunto.

Oye entonces estaremos juntos para siempre-Dijo la niña-Para siempre siempre.

-En serio sabes me gustas mucho-dijo la niña acercándose a lo que parecía un chico y lo abrazo.

De repente despertó del sueño y se apoyo en la cama.

-El jardín-Dijo Lucy agarrándose la cara- Eso es-Salió disparada de la cama-Las respuestas están en la casa.

Se vistió con una mini falda una blusa de tirantes con un chaleco y sus botas y salió corriendo para el gremio donde conto a sus amigos lo que había soñado y que posiblemente ahí se encontraba las respuestas de su supuesto matrimonio.

-Lo dices en serio-Dijo Scarlet al darle un sorbo a su bebida-Entonces esta en tu antigua casa.

-Si debo ir ahí y buscar respuestas quizás recuerde algo-Dijo muy seriamente la rubia.

-Entonces ya sabemos a dónde debemos ir-Dijo Gray parándose de la mesa.

-Eh yo iré sola no se preocupen-Dijo Lucy agitando sus manos.

-Que dices-Por detrás llego Natsu y dijo-Somos un equipo y si uno de nosotros esta en problemas los demás debemos apoyarlo, a demás esto es importante para ti no-Dijo con una gran sonrisa lo que provoco que Lucy se sonrojara al recordar que este chico tonto le gustaba.

-Entonces esa será su misión-Apareció el maestro con Mira-Y se basara en encontrar al esposo de Lucy y terminar con este misterio-Dijo el maestro haciendo una seña a todos-Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Charle y Lucy su misión es descubrir quién es el chico con el cual te uniste en matrimonio y traerlo ante mi entendieron.

-Aye-contestaron todos a la vez.

-Que porque debo traerlo-Dijo Lucy confusa.

-Pues-rio el maestro y dijo-Para saber qué tipo de hombre es no puedo dejar que una de mis hijas se case con un hombre que no valga la pena-Rio más fuerte y Lucy mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora marcharse mocosos.

El equipo salió a toda prisa y Mira vio al maestro y dijo:

-Cree que es solo una coincidencia-Dijo Mira al verlo seriamente.

-No lo sé solo que las coincidencias no existen solo puede existir lo inevitable (jajaja que hace Yuko-san aquí) - agrego el maestro al ver las sombras de los jóvenes desaparecer.

* * *

El equipo de Natsu a salido a buscar respuestas de la supuesta boda de Lucy

Pero Lucy acepto que esta enamorada de Natsu pero se siente pesima pues no podra decir sus sentimientos hasta que sepa quien es su supuesto esposo...

Pero que pasara el siguiente capitulo se titula

Asi que esto es lo que paso...

y el siguiente se llama y no se lo pueden perder

Asi que eras tu...

Donde se sabra quien es el que se caso con Lucy...


	6. Chapter 6 Así que esto es lo que pasó

Por fin han llegado a la masion de Lucy donde posiblemente encuentren las respuestas de su supuesto matriminio pero quien se esperaria que ...

* * *

**_~ASI QUE ESTO ES LO QUE PASO~_**

Al llegar a la mansión Heartfilia Erza los dividió en grupos para revisar cada parte de la mansión, Wendy, Charle juntas fueron a la biblioteca de la mansión, Gray y Erza revisaban los cuartos, y Natsu Lucy y Happy fueron al jardín donde había visto Lucy a la niña.

-Aquí es-Dijo Lucy al hincarse frente a las flores-Aun siguen hermosas como siempre.

-Lucy segura que es aquí donde viste-Agrego el gato azul y Lucy hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Bien entonces busquemos-Dijo Natsu-pero que buscamos Lucy.

-Algo inscrito o raro, cuando era niña me encantaba poner en el piso o en algunas rocas, las cosas que me pasaban, si yo en verdad dije a alguien me gustas debí a ver escrito su nombre en alguna parte.

Y asi los tres empezaron a buscaron donde solo encontraron dibujos, no había señal de ningún nombre.

-No hay nada grito el-dragón Slayer tirando cercas de una roca donde noto algo extraño-Que es esto-dijo al quitar un poco de tierra que había en la roca-Lucy ven-Grito Natsu a lo que Lucy llego corriendo.

-Si este dibujo es diferente a los demás, míralo bien-Dijo Natsu.

Lucy lo miro detenidamente y se paró de inmediato-La capilla-Dijo seria-La capilla Natsu ahí es donde están las respuestas-Y diciendo esto se echo a correr.

-Happy dile a los demás, que se dirijan a la capilla al parecer Lucy ya sabe quién es el tipo-dijo Natsu y salió corriendo atrás de Lucy.

-AYE-Grito el gato azul volando hacia la mansión.

Al llegar a la capilla Lucy pudo ver que no tenía nada de polvo aun seguía hermosa como siempre, de repente vio a alguien familiar en una esquina de la capilla donde tenían libros de magia lo vio detenidamente y era su maestro Aed-san un gran mago que se había ya retirado, quien le había enseñado sobre la magia estaba tomando algunos libros.

-Aed-san que haces aquí-Dijo la Rubia.

Aed-san volteo rápidamente-Oh Lucy-sama no sabía que vendría mas bien, que la dejaran pasar-dijo este acercándose a ella.

-Oh bueno pasaron cosas, Aed-san necesito tu ayuda-Contesta la maga apurada.

-Dígame señorita en que la puedo ayudar-Dijo sonriendo Aed-san.

-Bueno sé que es una pregunta extraña per-pero cuando era niña-Dijo moviendo sus manos alrededor de su cabello y avergonzada-Hice quizás u-u-una unión con un hechizo.

Aed-san alzo la cara asombrado que es lo que le estaba preguntando Lucy-A que te refieres-Pregunto seriamente y fríamente.

-pues bueno veras-dijo Lucy como le podría decir-Bueno el punto es, que me intentaron casar a la fuerza pero algo no me dejo-continuo- Y supuestamente yo ya estoy…..

-Lucy-Grito el Dragón Slayer al entrar a la capilla.

-Natsu tardaste-Replico la maga-Y no hagas ruido en este lugar.

-Lo siento-Dijo Natsu al agarrarse la cabeza.

-E-EL-Hablo Aed-san al mirar a Natsu, lo cual hizo que los dos jóvenes voltearan-Que hace aquí Dragneel-san-Dijo Aed-san muy impresionado.

-Eh Aed-san lo conoces-pregunto apresurada Lucy.

-Ya veo asi que al fin llego el momento-Dijo Aed-san-No sabía que en verdad llegaría este momento.

-A que te refieres Aed….-Dijo Lucy quien fue interrumpida inmediatamente por el ex-mago.

-Dime Lucy a lo que has venido aquí es para saber si no estás casada verdad-Dijo Aed-san viendo a la chica.

-Como lo sabes-Dijo la maga exaltada.

-Porque yo fui quien te caso mi niña hace 12 años y medio-Contesto este con cara de felicidad-Pero quizás no lo recuerda porque te puse un hechizo para que lo olvidaras todo.

-Que-Dijo Lucy cayendo al piso.

-OYE ABUELO-Grito el Dragón Slayer-De que hablas tú la casaste porque.

-Porque ella me lo pidió y dijo que era para toda la eternidad, y me amenazo que si no la casaba de verdad me despediría, dime jovencito no harías lo mismo para conservar tu trabajo-Dijo mirando con enojo a Natsu.

-Bue-bueno creo que si-Dijo Natsu muy apenado-Espera, Lucy ella se quiso casar.

-Exactamente-Contesto el ex-mago.

-Aed-san porque me pusiste un hechizo-dijo Lucy –PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDO-Dijo llorando.

-Lucy-sama no tenía alternativa…

-Como que no tenias alternativa, bloquear ese recuerdo porque anda quiero que me lo digas, no ya se-Se paro y le dijo-Quítame el hechizo ahora, quiero recordarlo por mi propia cuenta.

-Como desees-Contesto Aed-san-Después de todo están las dos piezas fundamentales para que el hechizo se cancele.

-Lucy-sama ponte en el centro de la capilla-Ordeno Aed-san-Ahora comenzare con el Hechizo.

Recito algunas palabras y volteo a Natsu y dijo:

-Ahora tu Dragneel ponte enfrente de ella.

-que porque yo-Dijo Natsu confundido.

-Aed-san porque Natsu…

-No preguntes ahora lo sabrás.

El dragón Slayer se puso frente a Lucy en ese momento Aed-san se cayó y un círculo mágico los envolvió a los dos y una luz los cegó y de repente los recuerdos empezaron a despertar Lucy lo podía recordar claramente esa niña, sentada en el jardín era ella y volteo y veo a un pequeño niño con ropas rojas un short amarillo, una bufanda blanca que parecían escamas, y un peinado alborotado peli rosado.

-No puede ser-dijo Lucy exaltada por el recuerdo-ese niño es es…..

-Soy yo-Dijo Natsu al verse pequeño en el recuerdo que el también estaba teniendo.

* * *

Que un giro inesperado pero espera como estos dos se conocieron de niños no se pierdad el siguiente episodio

ASI QUE ERAS TU...

Donde sabras la historia de estos niños...


	7. Chapter 7 Así que eras tú

Por fin la historia de este hermoso romance que empezó como un juego sale a la luz...

Disfrútenlo

* * *

**_~ASÍ QUE ERAS TÚ~_**

El chico con el que se caso Lucy es Natsu pero porque como pasaron las cosas aquí está la historia de estos traviesos….

(FLASCH BACK de Lucy y Natsu)

(Mansión de la familia Heartfilia año X779 una pequeña niña está sentada en el jardín es de cabello rubio ojos marrones y lleva un bonito vestido.)

-Lucy-sama-dijo Sppeto-san- es hora de entrar venga.

-No me quedare otro rato –dijo Lucy sin alzar la cabeza.

-Como quiera-dijo la sirvienta entrando a la casa-Ella jamás ha vuelto a sonreír desde que Layla-sama murió pobre de mi niña-dijo la señora entrando llorando a la mansión.

Lucy miraba al cielo azul, y dijo

-Mama quiero algo que me quite este dolor del pecho algo que lo llene de nuevo mama-Y la niña empezó a llorar.

De repente oyó ruido en el jardín y se levanto.

-Quien es-dijo la pequeña niña asustada.

-Ah-de las flores apareció un chico de cabello peli rosado con bufanda blanca y ropa roja-Maldición esto duele pero que-levanto la cabeza y vio a la chica rubia enfrente de el-Quien eres-Pregunto el chico.

-Como que quien soy, tu quien eres como interrumpes en nuestra casa-Dijo la pequeña Lucy enojada.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel mucho gusto-Sonrió el pequeño chico a Lucy y le extendió la mano-Y tu cómo te llamas.

-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia y vivo aquí-Dijo Lucy un poco temerosa pero le tomo la mano.

-En serio Whoa es enorme tu casa-Dijo el chico riendo-En aquel pueblo no hay vida sabes por qué.

-A ese no es un pueblo también es mi casa, mira mi casa llega hasta esa colina-dijo la pequeña mientras le mostraba a Natsu los límites de su propiedad.

-En serio entonces eres una princesa-Dijo asombrado el niño.

-No lo soy pero se oye bien-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah ves asi está mejor-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-A que te refiere-dijo la niña mirándolo extraño.

-Te ves mejor cuando ríes que cuando lloras-Dijo Natsu.

-Espera me estabas viendo-Dijo la pequeña Lucy poniéndose roja y avergonzada.

-Claro te vi desde las flores, y porque llorabas-Pregunto el chico acercándose a ella.

-Eh pues mi mama ya no está aquí ella está en el cielo-Dijo Lucy y le conto todo de cómo su padre la trataba y como se sentía sola en esa gran mansión.

-En serio que mal-dijo Natsu sentado al lado de ella.

-Sí y pues no tengo casi amigos, pero dime y tú qué haces aquí-Volteo a ver a Natsu.

-Pues estoy buscando a mi papa-dijo-el desapareció hace un año y medio y no sé donde está por eso lo busco.

-Eh y dime no tienes miedo de andar solito-Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-No porque soy el hijo de Igneel un Dragón-En eso se detuvo y miro a Lucy.

-Un dragón-Lucy ladeo su cabeza un poco extrañada.

-De seguro tú tampoco me crees verdad-Dijo Natsu molesto.

Lucy se acerco a su cara y con una gran sonrisa dijo-Que genial, eres el hijo de un dragón es súper, Aed-san tiene historias de dragones pero nunca los eh visto pero es genial Natsu.

-Eh en serio me crees-Dijo Natsu un poco apenado.

-Claro quién no lo creería lo veo en tus ojos, no mientes mi mama decía que las personas se puede saber si mienten o no por medio de los ojos-Sonrió la chica rubia al ver a Natsu.

Y asi se pasaron todo el rato hablando de sus vidas, de que Natsu pertenecía a un gremio de cómo había encontrado a Happy y asi hasta que se les hizo noche.

-Creo que me voy-Dijo Natsu parándose- Ya es tarde y debo volver.

-Que tan rápido-Dijo Lucy quien inmediatamente se pudo de pie.

-Si mucho gusto en conocerte-Dijo Natsu y cuando se iba a marchar Lucy agarro su mano y lo detuvo.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa esta noche, más bien porque no te quedas unos días- Dijo la niña un poco sonrojada.

-Qué pero tu padre no te regañara-comento Natsu.

-El no está, salió y no creo que vuelva pronto a sí que quédate Natsu si-Dijo sonriendo aun mas Natsu solo podía ver a la chica y algo no le hizo decir que no y acepto.

Asi Natsu se quedo en la casa de Lucy lo que era un día se convirtieron en dos semanas los niños en verdad que se entendían y jugaban y Natsu le enseñaba sus técnicas más que nunca Lucy se sentía feliz igual Natsu los sirvientes agradecieron que Natsu apareciera asi Lucy recupero su sonrisa pero cierto día.

-Eh Lissana-Dijo Lucy levantando la cara estaban jugando en su cuarto.

-Si ella dice que Happy es el hijo y yo soy el padre y ella la mama pero me agrada-Dijo Natsu viendo a un libro que tenía dibujos de dragones.

-Dime Natsu te gusta-Dijo Lucy enojada.

-Que no bueno no lo creo-Dijo Natsu sonrojado-Es mi amiga.

Lucy lo miraba no podía entender que era ese sentimiento de enojo pero lo ignoro y le dijo a Natsu que jugaran otra cosa Natsu dijo a que y ella dijo a la casita.

-Bueno mi muñeca es el bebe y tu eres el padre y yo la mama-Dijo Lucy sonriendo aun mas.

-Es lo mismo que con Lissana-Comento Natsu.

-Solo que yo no soy Lissana asi que juguemos-Dijo Lucy obligando a Natsu a callarse.

-Ahora tu entras y dices ya llegue cariño y yo te digo Bienvenido vale-Dijo Lucy.

-CLA-claro-Le respondió Natsu avergonzado.

Y asi empezaron a jugar Lucy decía cosas muy lindas a Natsu y este se las regresaba y asi siguieron hasta que Lucy dijo algo que hizo que Natsu tomara cierta decisión.

-Querido te quiero-Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-QUE dices Lucy-Natsu se puso todo rojo.

-Y siempre voy a estar contigo y cuidaremos a nuestro niño-tomando la muñeca-Y seremos felices por siempre.

Natsu se quedo viendo a Lucy que es lo que le pasaba siempre jugaba a esto con Lissana pero con Lucy se sentía aun más feliz, un sentimiento lo invadió, era felicidad como alegría sentimientos que jamás había sentido, quería que eso fuera verdad que Lucy siempre estuviera ahí que en verdad vivieran felices por siempre desde que la vio sintió como si ella fuera una cosa especia, para él y le dijo a Lucy.

-Lucy quieres en verdad casarte conmigo-Dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Que-Dijo Lucy sonrojada agarrando su pecho.

-Si casarnos de verdad ser felices por siempre quiero estar junto a ti, incluso cuando sea adulto , Cuando encuentre a Igneel decirle que tu eres mi esposa quiero que estés siempre conmigo-Y abrazo a Lucy tan fuerte- Di que sí.

Lucy sintió que la abarcaba una gran felicidad por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre se sentía realmente feliz ese hueco se lleno rápidamente con aquel chico-Si-Contesto la chica-Si quiero casarme contigo Natsu, Tu me gustas-Dijo Lucy sonriéndole aun mas.

-Y tú a mi Lucy-Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

De repente se quedaron en silencio todo parecía a verse detenido y la cara de Natsu se acerco a la de Lucy y un tierno y torpe beso fue lo que los unió por un segundo al separarse Natsu estaba totalmente rojo al igual que Lucy y esta dijo:

-Y asi es como se besa-A lo que Natsu respondió tiernamente.

-No se nunca eh besado-Y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Aed-san no podía quitarse a Lucy de encima ya que lo obligaba a que los casara ahora tanto lo molesto que este acepto hasta que Lucy lo amenazo con correrlo, El día de su boda las sirvientas le compraron a Lucy un vestido blanco con un pequeño ramo y le adornaron su cabello con flores donde caía una tierna trenza en su hombro, a Natsu le pusieron un traje blanco con su bufanda puesta y se dirigieron a la capilla donde Aed-san los caso no de mentiras si no de verdad.

-Bien a hora deben decir las palabras de promesa-Dijo Aed-san a los dos niños.

Natsu y Lucy emocionados dijeron las palabras juntos-"YO TE ACEPTO COMO MI ESPOS TE JURO CERTE FIEL EN RIQUEZA Y POBRESA EN LA SALUD Y ENFERMEDAD HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"-Terminaron de decir los dos niños Aed-san les indico que se pusieran los anillos.

-Qué pero no tenemos-Dijo Lucy preocupada.

-Entonces este matrimonio no se puede hacer-Dijo Aed-san aliviado.

-Espero yo arreglare eso-Dijo Natsu y con su fuego Hizo dos pequeños círculos que representaban los anillos.

-Natsu con eso me quemare-Dijo Lucy preocupada.

-No te preocupes este fuego no te quemara a ti porque tú eres quien me gusta y yo te protegeré siempre-Diciendo esto Natsu le puso el anillo de fuego a Lucy y ella a Natsu.

A Aed-san no le quedo más remedio que decir-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia.

Las caras de los niños se acercaron y otro tierno y torpe beso sucedió, esa tarde las sirvientas de Lucy habían hecho una pequeña tarta y gelatina y pollo para celebrar su boda de la señorita, Natsu y Lucy se la pasaron bailando y brincando diciéndose lo mucho que serian felices hasta que Lucy dijo:

-Natsu nunca te separes de mí, yo en serio te quiero-A lo que le el chico de fuego contesto.

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti Lucy-Y otro torpe beso surgió.

Pero no todo fue felicidad pues el padre de Lucy llego 2 días después de la boda y cuando se entero de esto obligo a Lucy y Natsu a quitarse los anillos, pero como eran de fuego al instante que acabo la boda desaparecieron, asi que el padre de Lucy obligo a Aed-san a romper el compromiso pero este le dijo que eso era imposible, y el padre de Lucy lo obligo a borrarle la memoria a los dos y separarlos por siempre, Aed-san acepto y se llevo a los niños a la capilla para borrarles la memoria.

-Aed-san no lo hagas-Lloraba Lucy mientras abrazaba a Natsu-no lo hagas.

-Lo siento señorita es orden de su padre en serio lo siento-Dijo Aed-san empezando con el hechizo.

Lucy y Natsu se veían y empezaron a llorar y antes de que acabara el hechizo Natsu le dijo a Lucy.

-Te volveré a encontrar lo juro-Y la abrazo tiernamente y con gran fuerza su corazón dolía.

-Sí y yo te esperare Natsu-Dijo Lucy quien agarro su cara y lo beso de nuevo termino el hechizo y no supieron más de sí.

Lucy-sama Lucy-sama-Quien es-Dijo Lucy al abrir los ojos.

-está bien-pregunto Aed-san-que bien a dormido por tres días.

-O ya veo-se enderezo y de repente-EH-Dijo sorprendida-Lagrimas porque estoy llorando Aed-san porque me siento triste ciento que algo me fue arrebatado-Y las lagrimas fluyeron más.

-Aed-san que pasa porque no puedo dejar de llorar-Dijo la pequeña chica a la cual le habían arrebatado su primer amor.

Mientras que Natsu lo habían encontrado afuera del gremio hace dos días y no se veía igual nada bien.

-Hey Natsu que te pasa-Dijo Lissana al acercarse al chico-Porque lloras-Dijo preocupada.

-No se pero siento que me quitaron algo valioso para mí-Y las lagrimas fluyeron mas.

-Solo siento un profundo vació en mi pecho-Dijo Dragneel llorando aun más duro.

fin del flash back

* * *

Por fin sabemos que estos dos estaban predestinados y otra vez el papa de Lucy fue el malo pero ahora que pasara en serio su amor sera eterno o serán separado de nuevo por el mundo ...

El siguiente capitulo se titula...

Este es nuestro amor...

y un pequeño Epilogo esperen lo, y si les ha gustado la historia espero sus reviews :3 solo para ver si le ha gustado...


	8. Chapter 8 Este es nuestro amor

Hola Mina bueno gracias a los que siguieron está historia y pues aquí el final con un pequeño epilogo...

Empecemosss

* * *

**ESTE ES NUESTRO AMOR….**

Después de que Natsu y Lucy recordaron su historia Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle los encontraron en el piso inconscientes y Aed-san les explico todo y regresaron al gremio.

-Lucy despertó-dijo Erza-Te encuentras bien-Pregunto a Lucy.

-Que fue lo que paso-Pregunto Lucy apoyándose en la cama para enderezarse-Y NATSU-Dijo exaltada la maga celestial.

-Ya despertó los dos durmieron por 4 días en serio nos preocupamos-Dijo Gray que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

-Los encontramos tirados en la capilla y ahí Aed-san nos explico todo-Dijo Scarlet mirando a Lucy-Asi que el chico con el que te habías casado era Natsu, vaya no me lo esperaba.

-Aed-san les conto la historia-Pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

-Lo obligamos ya que era el único que estaba ahí con ustedes-Dijo el mago de hielo-Pero enserio estas casada con Natsu.

Esto hizo que Lucy se pusiera totalmente roja-A-A-asi parece fue cosa de niños pero no puedo creer que Natsu y yo seamos….. Marido y Mujer-Lo que provoco que se avergonzada.

-Bueno ustedes dos son tal para cual-Dijo Scarlet con una sonrisa-Pero no puedo creer que hayas obligado a Aed-san a casarlos de verdad-Dijo Scarlet.

-Yo bueno esto…..-Dijo Lucy cuando interrumpió Gray.

-Eso explica porque Natsu se puso asi cuando íbamos por ti-Agrego el mago de hielo.

-Eh a que te refieres-Pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Cuando íbamos por el pasillo directo al altar ese día de tu supuesta boda en la mano izquierda de Natsu empezó a brillar y un círculo rojo apareció en su dedo, por eso lo traía cargando él se quejo y se desmayo por el dolor, creo que a él también le afecto esto-dijo Gray al explicar lo que había pasado.

Entonces a Natsu también le afecto, era de esperarse después de todo sus vidas han sido unidas-Dijo Erza observando el dedo de Lucy.

-Yo yo en verdad que me sorprendí Natsu y yo ya nos habíamos conocido pero mis padre nos borro aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, y ahora nos volvimos a encontrar-Sonrió la maga celestial-Asi que el destino le gusta jugar asi eh-Dijo mirando hacia la ventana contemplando el cielo azul "ese día el cielo también estaba despejado "Dijo la maga celestial en su mente.

-Entonces que harás Lucy-La saco de sus pensamientos Erza-Con respecto a Natsu.

-A que te refieres-Dijo Lucy un poco sorprendida.

-Bueno ustedes dos están casados pero aun eran muy jóvenes para decidirlo, no sería mejor tratar de borrarlo o cancelarlo-Agrego Gray.

-Oye Gray que dices se supone que ya no se pueden separar que no entendiste-Dijo Erza observando al mago de hielo.

-Sí pero tú estás de acuerdo en que estén casados por siempre es decir, para esto te debe de gustar Natsu-Dijo el chico de hielo.

-Oye Gray-Dijo Scarlet tomándolo del hombro-Creo que es mejor que salgas de aquí esto es platica de chicas-Y con un solo movimiento lo saco fuera del cuarto.

A solas con Lucy Erza le pregunto-Y entonces Lucy dime con sinceridad te gusta Natsu no la pregunta es estas enamorada de el.

Lucy se quedo mirando de nuevo al cielo pensando sobre sus sentimiento y dijo a Erza-El es serio es un chico tonto, solo piensa en pelear, hace tonterías se sacrifica por sus amigos, es muy gentil y también es muy bondadoso cuando lo conocí por primera me quede fascinada por sus aventuras y poco a poco, el cautivo mi corazón y me enamore pero eso fue en mi infancia porque lo olvide completamente.

-Y ahora en el presente que es lo que sientes-Dijo Scarlet muy atenta.

-Ahora yo-Se quedo pensando y vio todos los momentos que paso con él y sonrió-Ahora otra vez me eh vuelto a enamorar de él Erza, me volví a enamorar de mi primer amor-Diciendo esto abrazo a Erza llorando de felicidad Erza le acariciaba la cabeza y sonrió.

-Ya veo asi que esta es tu decisión-Dijo Scarlet.

Gray salió disparado buscando a Natsu y lo encontró sentado a la orilla del rio y se acerco a el.

-Que haces-flamitas agrego el mago de hielo pero no tuvo respuesta y se acerco mas a el.

-No vas a ir a visitar a Lucy ya ha despertado-Agrego Gray.

-Ya veo-Dijo Natsu todo desanimado.

-Oye que es esa actitud la vas a ir a ver si o no-Dijo Fullbuster sacado de onda.

-Ni creo que es mejor no verla por ahora-Dijo Natsu y agrego-Soy horrible.

-Que has dicho-Dijo Gray impresionado.

-Como pude casarme con ella, y a parte yo le había prometido siempre estar a su lado pero nunca estuve ahí, cuando me necesito por 5 años estuvo solo mientras yo

estaba aquí, riendo y jugando felizmente mientras ella estaba estaba-Grito Natsu-SOY HORRIBLE, ASQUEROSO, PORQUE SE TUVO QUE CASAR CON ALGUIEN COMO YO.

Se oyó un golpe y Natsu salió disparado Gray lo había golpeado y lo agarro de la camiseta.

-Que estás diciendo-Agrego Gray- Que no te casaste con ella porque la querías, no le jurastes que estarías ahí para ella, entonces porque te arrepientes, NO AHORA

ESTAS A SU LADO PROTEGIENDOLA-Grito Fullbuster lo que hizo reaccionar a Natsu.

-Ahora estas con ella la volviste a encontrar, la puedes proteger de ahora en adelante que mas quieres Natsu-Dijo Gray aun sujetándolo-Dime ella fue tu primer amor no, entonces ahora que es lo que sientes por ella, cuáles son tus sentimientos dime a ver flamitas dime que es lo que ahora está en tu corazón.

Natsu se quedo callado un largo instante hasta que agarro la mano de Gray y se libero de su agarre y agrego.

-Que crees que siento claro que ella fue mi primer amor y ahora-Dijo Dragneel decidido-Ella es la única chica que puedo amar ahora y para siempre-Respondió poniendo una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Y que haces aquí ve y díselo ella te está esperando-Dijo Gray animando al Dragón Slayer.

-Gracias Hielito te debo una-Y salió disparado hacia el hospital.

Gray solo se quedo observando el cielo y dijo para si mismo-Nunca tuve oportunidad eh-Y sa fue caminando.  
Natsu llego al hospital donde encontró a Erza hablando con una enfermera le pregunto por Lucy pero esta ya se había ido, Natsu salió corriendo del hospital buscando por todas partes pero no la encontraba ni en su casa estaba donde pudo a ver ido dijo Natsu, de repente vio hacia el atardecer y sonrió y dijo-Ya sé donde esta- y salió disparado.

Lucy se encontraba en una pradera llena de flores que estaba afuera de la ciudad sentada llevaba un vestidos de tirantes y contemplaba el atardecer de repente sintió la presencia de alguien pero no volteo solo dejo que la persona se sentara a su lado y le dijo.

-Sabia que estabas aquí-Dijo Natsu al momento que se sentó a su lado-Siempre te ha gustado este tipo de vista.

-Vaya lo recordaste-Agrego Lucy-Vaya en que pensábamos cuando éramos niños, es decir unidos para siempre.

-Yo no me arrepiento-Dijo Natsu haciendo que la maga celestial volteara sonrojada-Es decir no me arrepiento porque esa vez en serio estaba enamorado y creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa por ti por eso me case contigo no me importaba las consecuencias solo quería estar contigo.

Lucy sonrió y volteo hacia el atardecer-Yo igual quería estar siempre a tu lado en serio me enamore, solo quería eso que estuvieras ahí siempre, pero por la codicia de mi padre nos separo y nos olvidamos de todo.

Los dos se quedaron callados observando como el cielo se tragaba el sol y se oscurecía poco a poco hasta que Natsu dijo.

-Me gustaste Lucy y mucho.

-Y tu a mi Natsu pero creo que ahora esos sentimientos por mi cambiaron no-Dijo Lucy tratando de no llorar y Natsu volteo a verla-Es decir a ti te gusta Lissana no, yo no me interpondré y buscaremos una manera de…-No pudo terminar la frase porque Natsu en un rápido movimiento abrazo a la maga celestial la cual no opuso resistencia.

-Na-Natsu-dijo Lucy pero entonces Natsu hablo.

-Como te dije cuando éramos niños Lissana solo es una amiga yo nunca la vi como otra cosa, después de que me fui de tu casa siempre estuvo un vacio de que había perdido algo, pero seguí y de repente un día te volví a encontrar, cuando te volví a ver siendo sincero no me interesaste, pero había algo que me decía que eras algo diferente y poco a poco me preocupe por ti, más que otra persona y lo supe aunque no quería aceptarlo-Se quedo callado un momento y dijo al final-Pero me volví a enamorar de mi primer amor, Me volviste a gustar Lucy te amo.

Al oír estas palabras Lucy se quedo callada y dijo el dragón Slayer-Tu que sientes Lucy dime.

Y la maga celestial lo abrazo más fuerte y dijo-En verdad eres idiota o que-dijo riendo-Yo igual Natsu me volví a enamorar si asi es me enamore, de ti idiota-Dijo llorando-Antes de saber que estaba casada contigo me gustaste Natsu Te amo más que nunca tu eres y siempre serás mi único amor.

Lo cual hizo que Natsu la abrazara mas fuerte y se quedaro a si hasta que los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaron y dejaron ver unas hermosas estrellas Natsu separo a Lucy de el y le tomo la mano donde se suponía estaba el anillo, y de repente este empezó a brillar, el pequeño fuego que los habías unido volvió a florecer y con él su amor de infancia y que duraría para el futuro.

-Por siempre verdad Natsu estarás aquí-Dijo Lucy viendo a los ojos del Dragón Slayer-Ya nadie nos podrá separar.

-Como lo dije aquel día siempre te protegeré y te amare y estaré a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo Natsu tocando la cara de la chica.

-Aquí te vuelvo a jurar amor eterno y me vuelvo a casar contigo-Dijo Natsu.

-Yo igual Natsu Dragneel te vuelvo a jurar amor eterno-Dijo Lucy tocando su cara tiernamente.

Y en ese instante la luna, las estrellas brillaban y las luciérnagas salieron y los iluminaron los dos se miraban a la cara sonriendo, tratando de empaparse de la imagen del otro sin perder un solo detalle, en ese momento sucedió lo mismo que cuando eran niños otro beso surgió y como el primero un beso torpe y tierno, cuando se separaron esto los hizo reír y se abrazaron.

-SIEMPRE JUNTOS-Dijeron los dos haciendo esa nueva promesa de amor y sus testigos eran la Luna las estrellas y las flores que soltaban sus fragancias alrededor de ellos.

* * *

Pasen y vean el eílogo... \OuO/


	9. Epílogo

**_EPILOGO._**

En la ciudad de Magnolia florecían las flores de cerezo, alrededor de los hermosos arboles se habían puestos sillas con un camino de flores que las dividía en dos, al final del camino una pequeña capilla estaba adornada con rosas y lirios y en el una pequeña esa se había puesto, así la gente empezó a llegar.

-Qué hermoso día espero que sea una boda muy hermosa- dijo Levy sonriendo con un vestido color miel.

-Así es perfecto día para la boda- dijo Wendy con un vestido morado sin.

-Aye, esos dos se veían felices espero que siempre estén juntos.- dijo el gatito azul que tenia puesto un mini smoking.

-Vaya quién lo diría que se volverían a casar- dijo Charle quien llevaba un mini vestido color rosa- En serio me siento feliz por ellos.

-Bien pero donde están- Pregunto Lily que se encontraba con los demás también llevaba un mini smoking.

Llegando a la capilla un chico de cabello alborotado y peli rosado, llegaba con un smoking blanco en su lado derecho una rosa está colocada ahí con su típica bufanda blanca, al lado de el Gray estaba hablando con él.

-Bien flamita espero que cuides bien de Lucy- dijo Fullbuster golpeando el hombro de Natsu.

-Por supuesto esta vez a hare las cosas bien- sonrió Natsu.

-Hola Natsu, felicidades por tu boda- dijo Evergreen llegando junto con Elfman.

-Eres un hombre de verdad Natsu, espero y tengas muchos hijos- dijo Elfman.

-Hi… hijos creo que, que es demasiado pronto para hablar de ello- dijo Dragneel muy sonrojado.

-Vaya así que el novio ya llego- dijo Mira quien llegaba junto con Lissana, las dos tenían el mismo color de vestido coral pero el de Mira era con escote y Lissana traia con tirantes.

-Felicidades Natsu, espero que sean muy felices- dijo Lissana tratando de poner una sonrisa.

-Gracias espero que asi sea- dijo Natsu.

-Por cierto no veo al viejo por aquí- dijo Gray asomandose para poder verlo.

-El iba a traer a Lucy- dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

-Erza-san estaba ayudando a Lucy a arreglarse- dijo Juvia acercándose a Gray por detrás ella llevaba un vestido de tirantes color blanco, con un chal de color miel- Gray-sama acaso Juvia no se ve linda.- pregunto la maga.

-Juvia,- dijo Fullbuster- Todavía se ve el precio del vestido.

-Quee…- grito la maga y le pidió ayuda a Mira para quitárselo.

-Nooo Lucy se casa- dijo Loke que se encontraba llorando en una de las mesas- Lucy no te cases.-

-Vaya, Loke no des tal espectáculo- dijo Luxus viendo al lamentable espíritu.

-Waaa Lucy- pero Loke siguió llorando.

-Vamos no llores, no te veas lamentable- dijo cierto mago de hielo que llego junto con los de Lamia Scale.

-Vaya si que todos están emocionados- dijo Jura llegando junto a Lyon.

-Esto es amor- dijo Sherry.

-Vaya llegaron- dijo Gray al acercarse a Lyon y los demás.

-Oh Gray listo para saber quien es el siguiente en casarse- dijo Lyon observando a la maga de agua que trataba de quitarse la etiqueta.

-Ah no se dé que hablas- dijo Gray confuso.

Y asi también llegaron los gremios de Blue Pegasus, y Mermaid Heels.

-Natsu-san felicidades- dijo Sting quien fue directo a saludar a Natsu junto a Rogue pero este no dijo nada.

-Oh llegaron gracias por venir- dijo Natsu.

-Espero y el matrimonio te haga más débil Natsu-san y felicidades- dijo Lector quien llevaba un mini smoking.

-Frosch también opina lo mismo- dijo el gatito con traje de rana.

-Queee dijieron- grito el dragón Slayer.

Todo Fairy Tail estaba reunido junto con los tres gremios invitados a la boda, mientras tanto Lucy estaba terminando sus últimos toques de maquillaje.

-Bien eh acabado- dijo sonriendo Erza ella llevaba un vestido negro de escote con descubierto en la espalada y guantes.

Lucy se dirigió al espejo y pudo verse esta vez su vestido no era como cuando Touma se quiso casar con ella era sencillo.

-Gracias Erza en serio que hiciste un gran trabajo- dijo la maga celestial sonriendo.

-De nada, Lucy se muy feliz está bien- dijo Erza a lo que Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza- Entonces vamos la novia debe dirigirse ya a la boda.-

Bajaron las escaleras del gremio abajo esperaba Makarov con smoking listo para escoltar a Lucy hasta la capilla.

-Listo maestro es toda suyo- dijo Scarlet.

El maestro al ver a Lucy sonrió y dijo- Eres la novia más hermosa Lucy, me siento que feliz por ti, espero y seas muy feliz te lo mereces.-

-Gracias maestro- sonrió Lucy.

-Bueno me adelanto, no se demoren- dijo Erza y salio del gremio.

-Lucy, gracias por escogerme para llevarte hasta el altar- dijo Makarov.

-Claro después de todo maestro usted es como mi segundo padre, quiero que sea usted el que me entregue a mi esposo- dijo la Rubia poniendo una enorme sonrisa.

-Y tu eres una de mis hijas- dijo Makarov tratando de no llorar.

-Vamos no están esperando- dijo Makarov y los dos salieron del gremio rumbo a donde los arboles de cerezo florecían.

Todos estaban ya reunidos entonces se oyó a lo lejos el galopeo de los caballos y entonces se pudo observar a lo lejos dos siluetas avanzando hacia la capilla.

Todos se pararon al ver a la novia llegar junto a Makarov Natsu se quedo muy sorprendido al ver a Lucy, su vestido era corto sin tirantes, pegado desde el pecho de la maga hasta su cadera de ahí caía hasta las rodillas en pequeños holanes por encima una delgada tela Blanca transparenta con pequeñas cuentas blancas, cubría los holanes haciendo que brillaran pequeñas piedritas, la parte trasera del vestido colgaba la tela llegando al piso, su cabello estaba suelto en caireles y en su cabeza una corona de flores blancas sujetaban el velo que cubría la cara de la maga, y unos guantes blancos.

Asi Lucy y el maestro empezaron a avanzar Lucy sentía como su corazón latía muy fuerte por el mago de fuego, cuando Makarov y Lucy llegaron junto a Natsu Makarov dijo.

-Natsu te entrego a Lucy, ella es como una hija para mi cuídala bien- dijo Makarov seriamente.

-Claro la protegeré siempre- dijo Natsu sosteniendo la mano de la maga.

Lucy y Natsu se miraron y sonrieron y empezó la ceremonia, Así Lucy y Natsu volvieron a unir sus vidas de nuevo repitiendo las mismas palabras que dijeron de niños, cuando Natsu puso en el dedo de Lucy igual como cuando feron niños un anillo de fuego pero esta vez no paso nada, y ella le puso el suyo a Natsu así los dos sonrieron hasta qu el padre dijo.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia.-

Natsu destapo la cara de Lucy y agarro tiernamente la cara de la chica y sonriendo dijo- Hasta que la muerte nos separe Lucy-

-Si hasta que la muerte nos separe Natsu- dijo la maga, Entonces así sucedió otro beso mágico como el que se dieron cuando se comprometieron cuando fueron niños.

Todos se pararon y aplaudieron aventando arroz a los novios, el viento soplo más fuerte y los pétalos de los arboles de cerezo pasaron por las caras de los novios.

La fiesta se hizo en el gremio todos festejaron la boda de Lucy y Natsu algunas gritaban Loke lloraba y hacían escándalo como siempre, en una de esas Gajeel subió al escenario a cantar pero lo bajaron a golpes.

Cuando tuvieron que cortar el pastel, Lucy y Natsu lo hicieron Juntos pero Natsu embarro a Lucy de pastel y así empezaron a jugar, mientras los invitados esperaban que sobrara pastel.

Pero había llegado la hora de lanzar el ramo, Lucy se subió a una silla y puso a todas las chicas solteras en un circulo Natsu agarraba a la maga para que no se cayera.

-Poor fin Lu…Lucy lanzara el ramo- dijo Erza sonrojada.

-Juvia atrapara el ramo y se casara con Gray-sama- grito la maga empujndo a las demás chicas.

-Silencio que yo lo atrapare- grito Evergreen.

-Vaya que cosas- dijo Mira quien también estaba entre todas las chicas.

-No yo lo atrapare después de todo eso es amor- dijo Chelia a lo que Wendy solo se rio.

Pero entonces toda empezaron a pelearse para ver quien obtendría el ramo, "No será mio, mio, mio…" los hombres solo se alejaron asustados todas las chicas estaban distraídas..

-Listas chicas a la una, a las dos, y a las tres- Lucy lanzo el ramo muy lejos pero entonces todas quisieron atraparlo pero unas le agarraron los pies a quienes pudieron Juvia logro safarse rapido pero cuando trato de atraparlo el ramo se le escapo de las manos, Gray por fin pudo respiara se atemorizado de que la chica obtuviera el ramo pero donde esta el ramo pues callo en las manos de …

-Azuka- Gritaron todas la magas con la boca abierta.

-jiji Azuka tiene el ramo- dijo la pequeña niña y salio corriendo.

-Vaya si que todas seguirán de solteronas- dijo Gajeel por el micrófono.

Las chicas solo pudieron llorar y algunas decían "Otro año de solteras" el ambiente había cambiado a depresivo, pero se compusieron muy rapido pes tocaba jugar a la víbora de la mar, donde se debía tirar al novio o al novia así el ambiente cambio a ser divertido.  
Lucy y Natsu se quedaron bailando, abrazándose no querían despegarse querían que ese noche fuera siempre mágica.

-Mañana empieza nuestra nueva vida Lucy- dijo Natsu susurrándole a la maga celestial.

-Si, Natsu- dijo la maga y después dijo- Te amo Natsu.-

-Y yo a ti Lucy.-

Asi los dos se besaron y siguieron bailando….

EL FIN…

**Mina Kaede les da las gracias por terminar de leer su fic *Se inclina para agradecer* y Si les gusto la historia me gustaría ver sus Reviews de que les parecio o algo jejeje y pues ya no me queda más que decir sino de dar muchas gracias por ver mi primer fic ... Mina Arigato... Nos vemos en otro Nalu...**


End file.
